


Down Where It's Wetter

by DoreyG



Category: Starfire (DC Comics)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff, Kori is an Adorable Exhibitionist, Nudity, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kori?" She calls the moment she gets in the door, tugging her hair free from her work ponytail as she trots into the living room, "are you around? Your text said that you would drop by, at least <i>I</i> think that's what it said with all the emoticons, and- oh!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Where It's Wetter

"Kori?" She calls the moment she gets in the door, tugging her hair free from her work ponytail as she trots into the living room, "are you around? Your text said that you would drop by, at least _I_ think that's what it said with all the emoticons, and- oh!"

"Stella!" Kori chirps, spinning around so quickly that her breasts bounce a little with the exertion, "I let myself in, I hope you don't mind? Oh, and it was so _hot_ that I just had to remove some of my garments!"

"Some?" She asks a touch weakly, leaning against the back of her sofa and wondering if she should avert her eyes.

"It rather... Snowballed?" Kori frowns a little, crosses her arms _under_ her breasts because of _course_ the idea of covering herself up would never actually occur, "that is a strange term, especially in this situation. Anyway, I need your help."

"My...?" She draws in a deep breath, tries her _very_ hardest to count to ten before she turns into a parrot capable only of repeating everything that her naked - very naked, _incredibly_ naked - houseguest is saying, "please tell me that this isn't a lead in to a porno."

"A-?"

"Do _not_ look that up," she snaps hurriedly, and straightens her back in a vague - hopeful - attempt to bring this situation back to something resembling sanity, "what's going on?"

"I... Shall not, though I do not understand why the answers would be in the sky," Kori frowns, sweetly confused, and then shakes her head. The motion, again, makes her breasts bounce ever so distractingly, "yesterday I met a man. He has superpowers, and-"

And _she_ thought she was completely straight.

Ah well, you live and you learn and you fall for exhibitionist alien women who just happen to be orange. She sighs, shakes her head and listens to Kori's story anyway. Maybe, just maybe, she'll go and put clothes on before anything actually has to be done.

She's not holding out hope, though.


End file.
